Les 4 vérités
by Crazy Av
Summary: Chloé vaut un certain respect envers Sophie la cousine d'Adrien et personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi. Vous voulez savoir ? venez le découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey me revoilà une fois de plus avec un os et un oc qui sera encore une fois la cousine d'Adrien x)**

 **Par ce que j'assume toujours que même si on ne voit pas la famille de son père ni de sa mère j'assume qu'Adrien peu avoir de la famille x) et aujourd'hui je m'attaque à Chloé notre bête noir à tous x) en espérant que cet os vous plaira je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ) et dites moi dans les reviews se qui vous en pensez ** et je vais adoptés le point de vue de sa cousine )**

* * *

Juillets, les grandes vacances étaient enfin arrivées, et à son plus grand bonheur Adrien pouvait prendre un peu de repos ses shooting photos étaient faits le matin pour lui éviter la chaleur torride et pesante de Paris, l'après midi lui était donc libre de tout loisir.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, sa cousine était arrivée en début de semaine de juillet.

Et Adrien n'avait pas caché sa joie immense que de revoir sa cousine, elle était une vraie bouffée d'air frais pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour tout particulièrement plaisant, pourquoi ?

Sa cousine s'était fait la joie immense que de donner ses 4 vérités à Chloé.

La jeune Bourgeois s'était invité sans aucune discrétion chez Adrien, Chloé tombant sur la cousine du jeune mannequin.

 **La sonnerie retentissait un nombre incalculable de fois que cela en devenait très agaçant alors qu'il ne s'était même pas passé une pauvre minute.**

 **Qui pouvait bien donc s'acharner sur cette sonnette ?**

 **Adrien surprit, me regarda interloqué de ses yeux émeraude, et me demanda gentiment d'aller ouvrir.**

 **Nous étions si bien sur la terrasse de la maison intérieure devant la piscine, soupirais-je intérieurement**

-Oui c'est pour quoi ? **demandai je ouvrant la porte de la demeure Agreste**

-Heuuuu où est Adrien ? je veux le voir immédiatement c'est urgent, faisait la voix nasillarde de la jeune fille terriblement maquillée

-Oh, tu dois être Chloé je suppose ? **compris je assez rapidement**

-Oui c'est moi la formidable et unique Chloé Bourgeois, et vous êtes ? continua t'elle vous êtes sa copine c'est ça ?! Adrien ne vous mérites pas ! il n'y à que moi qu'Adrien puisse aimer une personne aussi formidable que moi.

-Minutes, du calme, je suis la cousine d'Adrien, fis je calmement, et je pense qu'Adrien ai le choix de choisir la femme avec qui il veut passer sa vie, bon venant en au but de ta visite impromptue, que veux tu ?

-Je veux voir Adrien de toute urgence!

-Certes j'entends, mais pourquoi ? **demandais je toujours aussi calme, cernant assez vite la personne que pouvais être la jeune fille devant moi, Adrien m'ayant touché un mot sur celle-ci.**

-Je dois le voir immédiatement, je veux qu'il vienne absolument à la réception que donne mon illustre père, qui est maire de Paris si vous ne le saviez pas !

-Et alors ? c'est tout ? encore autre chose ? mademoiselle. **Fis je plus** **désinvolte**

-Oh ! un peu de respect devant la fille du maire !

-Moi du respect ? alors je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, je suis en Université donc plus je suis plus âgée que toi et le respect dont tu fais preuve envers ma personne est… comment dire…inexistant, **fis je directement, puis reprenant.**

Mais je vais t'aider en te disant ce que tu ne fais pas, tu ne te donne pas la peine de sonner une à deux fois seulement, puis t'attendre patiemment, et de t'excuser en t'annonçant gentiment, puis après seulement enfin, tu peux demander a voir la personne de ton choix qui à beau être là, je ne vais pas déranger Adrien dans SA douche, mentis je ne voulant absolument pas déranger mon cousin qui pouvait enfin avoir un moment de pure tranquillité.

Alors Adrien m'a parlé de toi, tu as vécu des choses que je ne souhaite à personne, mais ton comportement et tous simplement ignoble et tout ce que tu as vécue ne te permet en aucun cas d'agir de cette manière et te croire supérieure aux autres, au contraire tu devrais être une personne calme et posée, mais apparemment tu souhaites autres choses et tu prends tout pour acquis, pour tout te dire je n'aime pas ça, alors maintenant reviens plus tard quand tu auras compris la notion de respect ok ? à plus tard Chloé.

 **Fis je fermant la porte au nez à la jeune blonde revenant sur la terrasse aux côtés de mon cousin.**

-Qui était ce ? me demanda mon cousin assit sur une chaise longue

-Au rien pas grand-chose, j'ai simplement remballé royalement Chloé

-Quoi ? comment ça ? comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille sans qu'elle te coupe ?fit t'il surprit clignant des yeux complètement ébahis, avant de partir dans un fou rire, imaginant la tête choquée de la blonde qui rageait devant la porte partant comme une véritable furie.

-Oh je lui ai dit ses 4 vérités comme quoi ce qu'elle avait vécue ne l'autorisait pas à agir odieusement avec les gens en prenant tout pour acquis et à se croire supérieur aux autres.

-Rien que ça ?! riait t'il toujours

-Rien que ça, j'ai dit que tu prenais une douche et puis honnêtement, pour une fois que tu peux être tranquille surtout pendant tes vacances scolaires, et de ce que tu m'as dit sur Chloé, elle allait te gâcher ton après midi, et je veux que tu sois libre au moins pour une fois.

-Merci Soph…je..merci c'est très gentil à toi, me remercia t'il, mais j'aurais aimé voir la tête de Chloé pouffa t'il.

-Oh, Adrien, riais je, de rien ne me remercie pas, et puis si une personne extérieure à l'entourage de Chloé lui dit ses 4 vérités, il peut se produire un miracle que l'on appelle le changement de comportement, car il y a eu remise en questions. Et en soi si ça arrive tu verras le comportement de Chloé changer.

-Si tu es arrivée à faire ça, je vais avoir du mal à y croire. Mais j'espère que ça puisse changer, Cholé est quelqu'un de..fit t'il cherchant ses mots, de fragile, elle se cache derrière un comportement qui n'est pas elle, elle cherche à avoir l'attention des autres, au fond c'est quelqu'un qui veut être comme tout le monde du moins c'est ce que je pense.

-Tu dois avoir raison. Nous verrons bien si Chloé change d'ici là.

Puis les jours suivants, c'était une Chloé bien plus respectueuse qui s'était présenté chez les Agrestes.

La blondinette se retrouvant une fois de plus devant la cousine d'Adrien celle-ci lui annonçant qu'Adrien était absent mais qu'elle pouvait bien entrer afin de repartir sur de bonne base.

Et depuis ce jour, Chloé vaut un certain respect envers Sophie et personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi.

Vous voulez savoir ? demandez à Adrien Agreste.

* * *

 **Et voilaaaaa ** c'était les 4 vérités de Chloé x) je me suis tellement amusée à faire ça x) bon avec du recul je devais bien cerner notre petite blonde pour pouvoir écrire 6 pages x) et je dois dire que je ressens un peu de sympathie pour notre blondasse brefouille dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ****


	2. Chapter 2

**(Yo! x) étant donné que en se moment le site à des soucis pour poster x) je poste ici un nouvel os et os x) qui porte sur notre très « agréable » Gabriel auquel je m'attaque après Chloé et tout d'abord Hahn tah Yhel comme je te l'ai dit il y a peu x) merci de m'avoir donné cette idée. Et aujourd'hui Sophie la cousine d'Adrien revient ;) et mon os ici aura pour nom Liberté En espérant que cet os vous plaise autant qu'à moi dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 **Liberté**

Gabriel Agreste fabuleux créateur de mode de renommée mondiale, adulé et admiré par ses confrères, en tout point parfait à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur.. c'était une autre histoire.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Car Gabriel n'était pas fier. Pourquoi ?

Vous allez le savoir.

\- Gabriel avec tout le respect que je te dois, il me faut, te dire que tu devrais être plus souple avec ton fils. Je sais que tu veux juste le bien de ton fils, mais ne vois tu pas qu'il souffre ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es mon oncle oui, je suis plus jeune, mais tu es aussi froid qu'un glaçon ! et encore, je suis aimable, un glaçon est plus utile que toi. S'en est trop ! Adrien est adorable, il fait tout pour te plaire, pour que tu sois fier de lui, tu n'es pas assez expressif. Certes ce n'est pas ton fort, je le sais très bien. Regarde, je communique avec toi, je fais des efforts pour te parler et te dire ce qui ne va pas. Ne me coupe pas ! Ton fils est la seule famille qui te reste. Quand il aura atteint la majorité il partira en faculté. Alors tu t'en mordras les doigts, il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre un être cher. En étant aussi strict et rigide, tu perdras ton fils. Tu souhaites bien faire, mais tu t'y prends mal. Avait conclu la jeune femme brune du haut de ses 23 ans.

Cette dernière ne supportait plus la situation catastrophique que vivait son plus jeune cousin. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver aux extrêmes où était arrivée sa famille, mais ils en étaient arrivés là, Gabriel avait fini par atteindre le point de non retour.

Gabriel n'en menait pas large, sa nièce de 23 ans lui parlait comme cela, à lui, le grand et parfait Gabriel Agreste ? Enfin... pas si parfait selon ses dires, oui, il voulait le bien de son fils, mais la situation était elle si difficile pour Adrien ?

Sophie semait le doute en lui.

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, Gabriel avait tout fait pour que son fils soit parfait en tout point, que sa carrière soit brillante et couverte de gloire ! Comment Adrien pouvait t'il souffrir de cette vie si parfaite ?

Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible, sa nièce devait très certainement se tromper, il ne pouvait en être autrement d'après lui.

-Non, tu te trompes, comment Adrien pourrait t'il souffrir de la vie que je lui offre ? Son avenir est tout désigné, voyons, je l'aurais remarqué si mon propre fils souffrait.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout Gabriel, soupira de façon désespérée la brunette, justement le problème que j'essaye de te montrer est qu'Adrien me parle beaucoup de ce qu'il ressent, car tu n'es visiblement pas présent quand il en a le plus besoin. Donc ton fils se confie à moi et m'expose la souffrance qui le ronge, en m'indiquant bien son manque d'amour paternel dont tu es la cause malheureusement. J'accepte le fait que tu sois très pris par ton travail ainsi que par un emploi du temps chargé, mais n'aurais tu pas un peu temps à lui consacrer, afin de répondre à la simple demande de ton fils unique ? Car comme je te l'ai dit assez directement, Adrien une fois accepté en faculté pour des études, qu'il aura lui-même choisi, je l'espère, pour son plus grand bonheur, ne sera plus là. Il lui serait profitable dès maintenant de choisir de lui-même ce qu'il souhaite, sans que tu interviennes. Toi-même tu le sais assez bien, la carrière d'un mannequin est très courte de nos jours. Même si Adrien n'a pas encore atteint l'âge limite pour être mannequin, ton fils a tout fait raison de penser à son avenir dès aujourd'hui. Ce selon ses propres désirs, ce que tu ne lui accordes pas, soyons clair et ne me coupes pas je te prie. Le prévint t'elle. Tu régis sa vie depuis l'enfance, Adrien est un jeune adolescent en plein changement et il va bientôt passer dans l'enseignement secondaire en lycée. Il serait temps que tu lui lâches du lest afin qu'il ne déteste pas à l'avenir. Tu as une chance incroyable, que tu es en train de gâcher royalement en enfermant ton fils dans un destin que tu lui as tout tracé, alors qu'il désire le tracer lui-même à sa guise . Et toi que fais tu ? Tu lui fermes les portes de la liberté qu'il désire tant ! À vouloir garder la colombe en cage, l'oiseau a fini par te fuir sans que tu puisses y faire quelque chose. Ma mère a tout mis en œuvre pour qu'Adrien soit libre des chaînes que tu lui as toi-même passées. J'oubliais, pour le bien d'Adrien le juge pour enfants a décidé qu'il vivrait désormais avec ma mère et mon père. Bien sûr il pourra venir te voir et, pour te rassurer, il vivra toujours dans Paris. Il ira toujours dans son collège jusqu'à l'obtention de son brevet. Tu as toutes les modalités dans le dossier de l'avocat Gabriel, si tu veux émettre un avis, il sera ravi de te parler, je te laisse lire tout ça tranquillement. Bien entendu Adrien a déjà pris tout ce qu'il lui fallait, tu n'as rien à faire, tu peux être tranquille à ce sujet.

Termina Sophie en se levant de la table où elle était assise, laissant un Gabriel interloqué avec un dossier de taille conséquente.

Le long monologue de sa nièce avait fait l'effet d'une claque dans son esprit.

Non, une véritable bombe venait d'exploser devant lui, le laissant sur place, sans pouvoir réagir. Il perdait son fils par sa bêtise. A vouloir tout faire pour lui Gabriel avait fini par le perdre, et Adrien s'était enfin vu accorder la liberté tant désirée.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà x) oui je me suis emportée mais que vous voulez vous et oui je ne suis pas tendre avec Gabriel et je dois dire que le monologue de Sophie s'est écrit de lui-même et en espérant que cet os vous aura plu autant qu'à moi ^^ donner moi vos avis dans les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ** et merci à toi Hahn tah Yhel pour ta correction je te remercie encore ****


End file.
